The interception of enemy aircraft and helicopters, which are flying near the ground, by means of cables, cable fans, nets, etc., whereby the intercept means are brought into the expected flight path from the ground, e.g., by means of small solid fuel rockets, is known. Steel cables or two-dimensional formed bodies made of steel cable are preferably used, since they are not easily cut through due to their high strength and hardness and their high specific weight, and they exert a highly destructive action. In this method of interception, the aircraft are destroyed, as a rule, and the crew is killed, which is consciously accepted or even intended in the case of war.
Thus, French Patent No. FR-PS 859,282, which comes closest to the object of the of the present invention, describes intercept devices in the form of net-like structures, which are brought into the flight path of the object to be fought by means of a carrier projectile and are deployed there preferably by means of centrifugal force. For this purpose, small, uniformly distributed centrifugal weights are arranged on the net. The vertical rate of fall of the intercept device can be slowed down, for example, by means of several, small parachutes, i.e., by means of aerodynamic resistance bodies, by means of which a longer residence time in the air and thus a higher probability of hitting are achieved. In this case, the application possibilities should also apply to land vehicles and watercraft.
EP-OS 0,175,914 describes comparable intercept devices, in which at least one projectile is moved in the direction of the object to be fought, and a parachute-like, tennis-net-like, piano-accordion-like or octahedron-like element is discharged from the projectile near the object and is deployed in a large area. The air or water resistance associated with the size and the shape of the element is used to support the deployment in this case. Between the projectile/projectiles and the element are provided shock-absorbing means to prevent damage to the element or its separation from the projectile during deployment.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-OS 24 15 288 describes air and water obstacles in the form of arrester cables launched with rockets. In the case of air obstacles, the cables are prevented from dropping too rapidly by means of parachutes, balloons, wings, etc.
German Patent No. DE-PS 37 22 420 deals with intercept devices in the form of cords or cables for fighting helicopters, which devices are deployed in a bundle-like or net-like manner and should collide with the main rotor or control rotor of the helicopter. In this case, the goal is clearly to destroy the helicopter by crashing.
However, there are now also military or political situations of crisis and tension, in which one would like to prevent enemy flying objects from carrying out missions or to at least destroy them, in which, however, deliberate destruction or shooting down could unnecessarily intensify the situation or could even lead to an escalation up to the outbreak of war. A typical example of this are flight bans in crisis regions, the observance of which, e.g., by UN peace-keeping forces, is practically hardly enforceable without the use of deadly weapons, if enemy aircraft are already in the air.